Beauty in the breakdown
by My.Thoughts.You.Cant.Decode
Summary: Ian and Wanda share a magical night together. Will there be consequences after? read to find out.. Sorry i suck at summaries!


**(A/N ok so I know the end isn't really finished but I will continue from where I left off in chap 2. I was listening to two different songs and this came out of it..enjoy..)**

Chapter 1

"Now no peeking, we are almost there." Ian said as he led me away from the kitchen to where we were going I had no clue. All I knew was that he has a very special surprise worked up for me.

"Ian, why wont you tell me where we are going?"

"Because my love, then it wouldn't be a surprise. You trust me don't you?"

"Of course I trust you." Didn't he know I trusted him? Why would he ask me such a thing?

"Then don't worry, we are almost there." He sounded so eager.

We had stopped, and in that moment Ian had let go of my hand and I had almost opened my eyes, but before I did Ian stopped me.

"I will be right back sweetheart, please don't open your eyes until I tell you to."

"Wait. Where are you going?" I was getting anxious that he was going to leave me out here by myself standing here with my eyes closed.

Ian leaned down and whispered in my ear "Don't fret little one, we are here and I just want to make sure everything is perfect, I will only be a second." And before leaving he kissed me on my forehead.

He was only gone for a moment but it seemed like forever before I could really get too fidgety when I felt him intertwine his hand in mine.

"Ah I was beginning to think you had forgotten about me." I said teasingly.

"I could never forget about you my love." he let out a chuckle. "Ok now you may look."

I opened my eyes and took a second to realize what was in front of me. The ambiance was so beautiful that I was speechless, There in front of me were dozens of candles and rose petals strewn everywhere around the room. In the corner by the bed was chilled champagne with two glasses and next to that was a small CD player softly playing in the background.

My eyes were clouded by tears spilling over onto my cheeks "I-Ian what is all this?"

He was standing behind me and snaked both arms around my waist and leaned his chin on my shoulder. "What's what? … Oh this." Even though I couldn't see his face I could hear the smile in his voice.

I pulled out of his arms and turned around to face him, "Yes, all of this."

He noticed that I was crying and he grabbed my face with both of his hands and kissed my tears away. "This is just my way of showing you how much I love you."

I leaned in to kiss him again, and wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head on his chest. "I love you so much Mr. O'Shea, you have no idea of how much this means to me." I hesitated before I continued, "I never thought anything like this would ever happen to me, and I never thought I would ever be able to feel like this."

I looked up at him hoping that he read the longing in my face. I let go of him and looked down at my unsteady hands that were now moving down to his shirt starting to take it off but before I could he grabbed my hands and stopped me. Then suddenly the light bulb clicked on.

"Wanda are you sure you want to do this?" Ian turned serious.

We had discussed this numerous times before, but looking into his piercing blue eyes I knew I had nothing to fear. Somewhere deep down inside of me I knew we were destined to be together.

"I want to be with you, if only for a night, Ian I want to be the one who's in your arms to hold you tight. There's nothing more to say, there's nothing else I want more than to feel this way. I want to be with you always." as I said this I noticed that my cheeks were slowly turning a soft shade of pink.

Ian gently cupped one of my cheeks with his hand and slowly started to grin.

"As I want to be with you always my Wanda." He grabbed my hand and led me towards the bed and gently pushed on my shoulders until I was sitting on the edge. "I try but I can't seem to get myself to think of anything but you, Your breath on my face your warm, gentle kiss."

I couldn't stop staring in his blue eyes and I knew more than anything this is what I wanted, all my fear and all my doubt just disappeared. I leaned in to kiss him passionately and wanted him to know this was meant to be.

He trailed his quivering fingers along my arm and it felt electrifying that I couldn't help but shiver, his touch left Goosebumps. I pulled away for air and as I did he trailed down to my neck with kisses.

"I cant fight this feeling anymore." So again I take my unsteady hands down to his shirt and slowly lift it over his head.

"Relax my love, its ok." he pushed a piece of my hair behind my ear then started to unbutton my shirt, when he reached the last button I flung my shirt across the room nearly landing on a candle.

"Whoops, sorry that wouldn't be very romantic would it if our room went up in flames."

I could tell he was trying to hold back his laughter but he couldn't. "Ha ha, well no but that would make some story to tell one day."

Ian softly pushed me back on the bed so that he was on top of me but carefully repositioned himself so that his weight wasn't crushing me. I knew this was going to be the most beautiful night of my life and I was going to share an experience so amazingly magical with the man I love.

I knew pets body had never been through this before and I had heard from Mel that there would be some discomfort in the beginning, but it wouldn't last the whole time.

**( I would love it if you review, I wanna read what you have to say.. Or and go and read my other stories and tell me what you think while your at it!!)**


End file.
